Highschool Misadventures
by Maiden of the Silver Fires
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends, and Kags has a major crush on Inu. Little does she know, her hanyou feels the same way! What will happen when Inu asks Kags to go to a Cotillion with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Highschool Misadventures**

A/N: Okay, so this is my 2nd story, but my first story for Inuyasha. I own absolutely nothing (Songs or characters or places!) but the plot line, and some of that could be debatable! :) Hope you like it!

* * *

_Oh what the hell she says  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down_

_Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doin'  
Like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night can make you blind  
I can just imagine_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be_

_And she says ooh I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it  
She tried her best but now she can't win  
It's hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down, way down_

Kagome smiled as she brushed her long, blue-black hair, occasionally singing along. She loved Rob Thomas.

_*HONK HONK*_

_"_HEY! Kagome! Hurry up! We're gonna be late to school!" A voice called from the street. "I don't wanna have to come up there for you _again_..." She smiled and stuck her head out of her window. Kagome's best friends, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Rin, were leaned against Inuyasha's red Lamborghini Gallardo. All were looking up at her. She smiled again and stuck her tongue out at them.

"You won't do it Inuyasha Takahashi! I'll be down in a second! So just be patient!" Kagome yelled, ducking her head back in the window. Quickly, she gathered her books, smudged on some lip gloss and took a last look at herself in her floor length mirror before running downstairs for her coat. She smiled as she took in her reflection. Her shiny, blue-black hair fell down to her waist and it stood out against her green and khaki colored hoodie. Her dark, distressed jeans and green Converses added to the relaxed look, while still keeping it feminine and cute. Plus they made her dark, mahogany, brown eyes stand out sharply. She ran downstairs to put on her jacket just as Inuyasha was barging in the front door. "Baka! I told you to wait! I was literally not two seconds from being done!" She said glaring at him playfully. Kagome's stomach was fluttering pleasantly, as it always did, at the sight of him in his torn jeans, black t-shirt, and black jacket that contrasted beautifully with his silver hair and amber eyes. Thankfully, his snort didn't affect his overall look.

"Likely story Kags. Now get your coat and hurry up! I'm being serious for once. Coach Naraku said one more tardy and I can't play any sports for the rest of the semester." He said and rolled his eyes as he tapped one of his red and black Pumas on the wood floor impatiently. Kagome quickly shrugged on her dark brown coat and ran out the door before he could complain any more. She hopped into the front seat of his car and set her yellow backpack in the floorboard.

"Well... Nice of you to join us Kags." Sango said laughing as Kagome slammed the door shut behind her while they all piled into large-ish the backseat.

"Oh, shut up Sango... My alarm was late..." She said, smiling a bright smile. Too soon they left the warm, heated seats of Inuyasha's car and were trudging through the school parking lot. They all ran for their lockers as soon as they were inside. There was a little note inside Kagome's, but she didn't bother reading it yet. Instead, she shoved it into her pocket and grabbed her books. Then they all dashed to their first period which they shared with Rin's boyfriend and Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, so they wouldn't be late. They _barely_ made it.

Kagome groaned inwardly as her English teacher, her least favorite by the way, announced that they had yet ANOTHER project to do. Oh joy! But at least they got partners this time, but they didn't get to pick them.

"Class, I will post the pairings for the project outside sometime after lunch, so be sure to stop by again." Kagome groaned yet again and was not surprised to hear others join her own. "Now now, it can't be all _THAT_ bad. You all love each other."

"_I'll show her some love if she doesn't quit with the fake peacemaker routine again."_ Kagome thought.

"Likely story!" someone in the back of the class yelled. The class burst into giggles. It was probably Bankotsu... He was an alright guy, as long as a person didn't stick around him for too long. Suddenly, Kagome remembered the note from her locker. Quickly, she pulled it out and read it.

_Kagome,_

_I really need to talk to you. Please come out to the football field after school._

_XOXOXOXOX,_

_Hojo_

"_Oh dear Kami, what did that boy want now?"_

"Ooh! Kags! Passin' notes! You rebel." Inuyasha whispered, wiggling his dark eyebrows up and down at her like a vaudeville villain as he snuck a clawed hand onto Kagome's desk to retrieve the note. She didn't even bother stopping him. He would just keep poking her until she let him see it anyway. He was somehow drawn to her belly sides... Kagome always giggled and caused interruptions when he poked and prodded her. She watched the smile fall from his face and the dancing light turn to hate in his eyes. "You aren't going." he said flatly, folding the note and sticking it in the breast pocket of his jacket neatly.

"No arguments here, Yash." She said, relieved. She's always been a little wary of Hojo because, well frankly, he kinda stalked her... Ever since Junior High he'd been, to quote him, "in love" with her since they first met. He popped up out of nowhere all the time just to say a few words to Kagome. She couldn't stand him... Plus he smelled kindof funny. Funny in a bad way... Kagome had tried to tell him so many times in so many ways that she doesn't like him, but it just wouldn't get through that thick skull of his! Inuyasha couldn't really stand him either because of all the flirting and the endless asking out on dates. Yash was protective of her and would step in for her when she couldn't handle it.

Inuyasha smiled at her now, "Good. You know, if he gives you any trouble, I could always kill him for you..." Kagome laughed.

"Dually noted, Yash." she said, still laughing and he smiled wider.

"So long as you know Kags!" He whispered and winked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he blew a kiss at her, which she dutifully caught and held it to her heart like she was 5 again. He laughed under his breath at her and shook his silver head muttering about insanity and whether it was contagious.

"Awe, you know you'd still love me anyways, Yash!" Kagome said, smiling at him. "We'd be crazy together!" she carefully reached over and rubbed one of his impossibly soft and silky ears while she smiled at him dreamily.

He carefully pulled his ear away from her adoring fingers and laughed. "Maybe so… If ya do me a fa-vor." He said, stretching out the last word into two really long syllables and stuck his tongue out at her.

"This should be interesting…" She said and stretched out in her desk, her hands behind her head, the chair tilted back on two legs. "Well, go ahead…" She prompted, motioning for him to continue. This pose made her feel like one of those important businessmen that nobody could say no to.

"Well, you remember how my mom and dad want me to be less of a Neanderthal?" He asked, wrinkling his nose cutely and not looking at her. Kagome nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well they made me join this really stupid etiquette and ballroom dance class…" he sighed. It was hard for her to picture Yash, the football star, twirling around a dance floor elegantly or pulling out someone's chair and acting all gentlemanly… It just wasn't him. He wasn't a bad guy or a slob by any means, but he was rough and tumble and wasn't afraid to hurt someone's feelings…. So long as that person was either of the male gender, or was a total bitch. If not… Well… He didn't handle tears well. It was endearing. "Anyway… They're having a Cotillion thingy and they said I need to escort someone…" he blushed here and was a bit stunned. Was he doing what she thought he was? "So, what I was trying to ask was… Um… Kagome?" he looked up at her through his thick black lashes with those gorgeous amber eyes that melted to a sweet chocolate brown around the pupils. He was bright red now and Kagome had to hold back the grin forming on her face.

"Hmm?" she asked when he paused, trying not to get lost in his eyes like she did all too often.

"I was wondering if you…. If you would be my date…" he said sheepishly, looking away from her quickly, but not before she saw the spark of hope in his eyes. "B-but it won't be a date-date!" He said quickly. "It'd just be the two of us… Um… dancing together and eating together and being… kindof… presented… together…" he said. It really didn't sound like a friend-date to her…

"_Whew!"_ Inuyasha thought_ "I've done it. I've asked her._ _Score 1 for me."_ Too bad Kagome was about 100 points ahead… He looked at her through her hair so she couldn't tell he was watching her. She had her fist on her chin and was staring down at her knuckles, her cheeks were rosy and she was smiling softly. _"She is too cute for her own good sometimes."_ He thought, smiling a bit. "Um… Kags?… Earth to Kagome?" She looked up sharply, her blush spreading farther, the blush from both cheeks meeting up across her nose.

"Oh sorry, I kinda got lost in thought… Of course I'll go with you Yash! When is it?" Her smile seemed to him to light up the room.

"Mr. Takahashi! Miss Higurashi! Would you _kindly _pay attention to the lesson?" Ms. Grayson demanded, her piggy eyes glaring down at the two of them.

"Yes'am…" they chorused. Kami, how annoying she was! As soon as _that woman_, as Inuyasha referred to her, turned around he pulled out Hobo's note and began to write, as well as throwing in some drawings around the original note and changed what it said as he went.

It now read:

"_Kagome,_

_I am really pathetic. Please take pity upon my poor soul and date my stupid ass. I am a lonely wimp with nothing to look forward to in life but pestering you daily. Since I am clearly a glutton for rejection I would love to meet up with you on the football field to add to my growing tally of rejections._

_XOXOXOXOX,_

_Hobo_

_PS, I also have a teeny tiny penis and no personality, hope that fun isn't important to you either cuz I'm also boring as a stick in the mud."_

Inuyasha snickered. Besides the newly changed letter, he doodled a few things. His Tetsusaiga, Kagome shooting her bow, Miroku and his "cursed" hand, Hobo in a very awkward position involving his own ass, and Sango and her boomerang were just a few examples. He even tried his hand at calligraphy, writing Kagome's name a few times then trying it with all of their names. Everything came out surprisingly well… He snorted. _"I'm in my 3__rd__ year of Gifted Art, so I damn well better be good at drawing and scribbling."_

By the time he finished his masterpiece there was about 15 minutes left in class. He finally set about doing what He'd originally planned on doing and started answering Kagome's question.

He quickly scribbled down:

"_Kags, the Cotillion is in a week. I can take you shopping for the clothes we'll need tomorrow, since it's Saturday, if you want. My treat." _

He tapped Kagome's shoulder and she looked up at him from her own doodles. Inuyasha smiled at her and tossed the note onto her desk. The look of joy on her face when she read the note was pure heaven for him. Her smile was sincere and reached all the way to her eyes. Just before she was about to start her reply the bell rang a little early for 2nd period.

he smiled at her and helped her pack her things for their next class. "Yash! Are you serious? A whole shopping trip with dresses and shoes and everything? All on you!" Her gorgeous eyes were wide with disbelief and hope. Inuyasha just laughed.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it Kags. You know me, Mr. Moneybags. It won't even put a dent in my savings account." He slid an arm around her shoulder and hugged her quickly.

"Hehe I know, but still…" She said, smiling and laughing with him. Their laughter and smiles quickly faded as they walked into their Calculus class. Mr. Greenly, their teacher, was an unpleasant man who favored girls over boys and was known to stare down girls' shirts. Kami, how Inuyasha hated the bastard. Whenever his filthy gaze would light on Kagome, Inuyasha would growl… The fat bastard was scared of him. And with good cause.

* * *

**_(A/N): Hey guys. Sorry this has taken so long, but I just couldn't get up the creative juices to even attempt to fix this chapter or start on a new one. Finally I fixed it and added to it what I had, at first, decided was to be chapter 2... I like it better now that I've changed it to a 3rd person POV and added to it all._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool Misadventures**

Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is my 2nd story, but my first story for Inuyasha. I own absolutely nothing (Songs or characters or places!) but the plot line, and some of that could be debatable! :) Hope you like it!

A/N: Also _"this"_ and "this" are both thoughts. You'll see why I have two different ways of writing thoughts later on. Arigato-gozaimasu.

* * *

Later on, Kagome was ecstatic about Inuyasha's offer and was nearly bouncing off the walls. "Kagome, what is _wrong_ with you?" Sango said, laughing as Kagome did a perfect pirouette while leaving the gym. It was quite the sight to see with her in her shorts, t-shirt, and running shoes.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Sango, my dear?" Kagome asked, coming to a halt and holding in her smile.

"My dear? You have been spending _way_ too much time with MIROKU!" Sango screamed, her honey-brown eyes widening and nearly popping out of her head. As she had been laughing, said lecher had managed to sneak up on her and grope her before running for the hills. "I'm gonna cut off that lecherous hand and FEED it to you HOUSHI! CARTMAN STYLE!" Sango screeched as she ran after him. The whole gang had been hardcore South Park fans since 2nd grade, even though they probably shouldn't have been watching something like that back then.

"But SANGO! My DEAREST!" Miroku screamed as she caught up with him. Kagome was, by this time, rolling on the floor laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.

"B-but Sango! I was so tempt-AAAAUGH!" Miroku's anguished screams only made Kagome laugh harder. She was red faced and convulsing with laughter when Inuyasha found her. He was leaving the boy's weight room and on his way to lunch. He started laughing himself when he noticed she couldn't stop.

"He-help hahahahaha m-me hehehehe Inu-Inu hahahahahahaha Ya-haha-sha!" Kagome scream-laughed, reaching a slender, shaking hand out to him. Her normally pale, heart-shaped face was red from laughter with tear tracks running down her cheeks. He could see veins popping out on her forehead and to him it was the most endearing and hilarious thing he'd ever seen. "D-don't ju-just sta-hahahaha-stand th-there ya-hahahahahahaha b-big j-jerk! D-do-oooh oooh hahahahaha some-something!" Inuyasha fell down beside her and laughed just as hard as she did.

He wiped his eyes and looked at her as he sat there. "What in Kami's name do you think I could possibly do to help you? I never _can_ help you when you get like this." He laughed and held her close as her giggles continued. He knew she hated when they lasted this long.

"But when she laughs like this, she adds years to her life… And I'll take as many with her as I can get…"

"_WHOA... Where did that one come from!"_

"Really? You _don't_ know?"

"_Oh shit… You're my subconscious… right?"_

"Well, clap clap clap clap clap… The last horse has finally crossed the finish line."

"_Hey, you stole that from Stewie on Family Guy…"_

"SHUT UP AND GO COMFORT KAGOME, YOU ASS!"

"_I'm goin'… I'm goin'…"_

"B-bast-hahahahaha-ard! Kagome shrieked into Inuyasha's side. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"And don't you forget it, wench." Inuyasha teased, rubbing her back as the laughter died down to odd little chuckles.

"Th-thanks hehe fo-for st-staying hehe Yash haha." Kagome smiled at him. He knew she hated how she stuttered afterwards, but he didn't mind. He smiled back and wiped some tears from her face.

Kagome leaned into him and tried deep breaths to relax her breathing. She was pretty sure that when she laughed like that, her diaphragm liked to keep spasming, making her hiccup afterwards. "Baka… You know I'd never leave you like that." He said, rapping her head gently, as if to jog her memory.

"I know, Yash. I know. It's just so nice… ya know?" She smiled and laughed as she saw him blush.

"Keh. Whatever, wench." He smiled and helped her up so she could change for lunch. "Go change out of those clothes and meet me here in 5." Inuyasha said, smiling as he pushed her into the girl's weight room to change.

"'kay 'kay. Be right back Yash." She blew a kiss at him and he caught it, smiling.

"Get going before I get impatient and forget why I'm waiting." He said, shaking his silver mane.

"I believe the quote is 'Keh.' Like you could ever forget me, Yash." Kagome said, sticking her head through the door.

"She doesn't know how right she is."

"_Shut the hell up."_

"Stop yapping and get changed." He said, growling in mock anger. Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha leaned against the school wall, trying to make sure that he didn't scuff his favorite leather jacket. He had just begun to get impatient when he saw a battered and bloody Miroku crawling desperately down the hallway. "What happened, Houshi? You go on a groping spree again?" He said, merely raising an eyebrow at his friend's condition.

"Inuyasha! Thank Kami! Help! It's Sango! She-!" Miroku was interrupted by the primal yell of the woman he adored.

"HOUSHIIIIII!" Sango screeched as she tore into view. Miroku redoubled his efforts to reach the haven of Inuyasha.

"Please! Help! INUYAAAAAASHAAAAAA!" He screamed as Sango dragged him back around the corner.

"You deserve it, lecher." Inuyasha scoffed, snickering as his friend tried to escape Sango's clutches.

"Ready to go, Yash?" Kagome asked, sliding out of the door to stand at his side. Inuyasha smiled and nodded, holding out his arm for her. She slid her arm through his with easy familiarity, making his heart beat faster. "Umm… Yash… Why are there bloody claw marks down the hallway?" Kagome asked, her voice pitched up an octave with worry.

"Oh… Miroku was trying to escape from Sango and she caught him…"

"Oh… Well, lunch awaits… Let's go." She smiled up at him and Inuyasha's heartbeat stuttered. He had to mentally slap himself to make sure he smiled back at her and to restart his heart.

"Ever think it's weird that Sango can always beat Miroku into a pulp, neither one of us bats an eye, and Miroku still worships the ground she walks on anyway?" He asked as they were walking.

"Not really. He deserves it, he knows it, we know it, ANNND," she said, drawing out the and, "he's in love with her. Of course we all act that way." She said, smiling at him as she pulled him down the hallway to the Cafeteria.

"Keh. You make it seem simple."

"It is simple, dufus… Or…" she said, looking away from him so he couldn't see the mischief in her eyes, "it's simple for girls at least." She smiled because she could practically hear his eyes narrow. Inuyasha yanked her to a stop.

"Now wait just a minute. Are you implying that I, and all sentient beings of the male variety, are less intelligent than their feminine counter-parts?" He said, his voice that dangerous calm he rarely used.

"If you have to ask, you just proved my point." She said, smiling at him and dashing away before he could catch her.

"Get BACK here HIGURASHIIIII!" He roared. Kagome shrieked and ran faster.

Suddenly she was tackled from above. Kagome screamed again and braced herself to make out with the turf. But the impact was severely cushioned by the hanyou that had tackled her, and wrapped himself around her.

"Could you not scream in my ears next time I tackle you?"

"Next time? NEXT time? You're not gonna tackle me again if I can help it, Takahashi!" Kagome yelled, despite her words, she was smiling as she snuggled closer to him, as if he was protecting her. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer as he stood.

"A-hem… Takahashi… Higurashi… Should I tell Principal Kaede of this breach of school rules on PDA?" Kagome and Inuyasha sprang away from their embrace, still clutching each other's hands and freezing as they recognized Coach Ookami's voice. Kagome froze with fear, Inuyasha with anger.

"Now now, Koga. I was watching. All perfectly innocent." Kagome and Inuyasha instantly unfroze as they heard their Chemistry 2 teacher's, and Coach Ookami's wife's, voice. Mrs. Ookami was their favorite teacher. She even let them call her Ayame-sensei. Ayame-sensei was tall and lean with red hair she kept in high ponytails. She had emerald eyes and was as sweet as her husband was arrogant. Inuyasha and Kagome watched her drape her arm around Coach Ookami's shoulders and motion the two students onward as she distracted her husband. It was a good thing, because Coach Ookami wasn't terribly fond of the two students.

"Thanks Ayame-sensei!" they whispered as they slipped away from the couple.

"Shhh… hurry…" she whispered back, winking at them.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the Cafeteria, still holding hands. They smiled at each other and split up to pick up their lunches. Inuyasha went to the in-school WacDonald's, while Kagome went to the salad bar. She sighed as she watched him get his food.

"He's almost as handsome from behind as he is from the front…"

"_Ye-Wait! WHAT!"_

"Psh… You know I'm right."

"_You KNOW that's not what I meant! GAH! I hate you sometimes, Subconscious!"_

"Oh, you do _not_… And besides… You only say that when you agree with me and don't want me to _know_ you agree. Which, by the way is a futile attempt since we are technically the same person."

"_Shut UP, Subconscious!"_

"You're drooling, you know."

Kagome managed to snap out of her mental argument with her subconscious in time to wipe her mouth before Inuyasha came back. She shook her head and ran over to their usual table with her salad and drink so she could take her time and watch Inuyasha walk over. She looked down to take a sip of her drink and when she looked up again, she couldn't see Inuyasha.

"Like what you saw?" whispered a sultry baritone voice beside Kagome's ear. She flinched and leaned her head over so her ear was on her shoulder. It had tickled.

"Yash… I swear, if you don't get in your seat in the next two seconds, Bob Barker will be VERY proud of me."

"Okay. Okay… Wait… Bob Barker?" Inuyasha asked, coming and sitting down in front of her.

"Yeah. Ya know… The guy who used to do Price is Right. At the end of every show he'd tell everyone to spay and neuter their pets." Kagome smiled brightly at Inuyasha.

"OH…" he said, swallowing hard as her meaning sunk in. Then something strange occurred to him. "Hey, Kags…"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know about Price is Right? Don't tell me you watch it… I thought it was for old people…"

"Gramps watches it all the time. I go watch with him sometimes as an excuse to bond." She smiled. She loved her crazy grandpa. He still walked around in feudal style kimonos and carried sutras around with him, even though he didn't have any spiritual powers. When he had first met Inuyasha, Gramps had tried to exorcise him. She remembered it like yesterday…

~~~~*Flashback*~~~~

12 years ago:

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found! It's a little boy!" Kagome yelled happily, dragging a little silver haired boy behind her. "And Mommy! He has _puppy_ ears!"

"I'm so sorry, little boy… Kagome just never meets a stranger…" Her mother, Eriko, apologized to the startled little boy. "May I ask what your name is?"

The little boy sniffled. He'd clearly been crying when Kagome found him. "T-Takahashi… Takahashi Inuyasha. You can just call me Inuyasha…" He muttered quietly, scrubbing his eyes with the back of his free hand. Eriko's heart squeezed when she heard his surname. She'd just been watching the news when a story about Takahashi Izayoi dying in a car accident came on. No wonder he had been crying.

"Well Inuyasha, why don't you come inside and have some cookies? Their oatmeal raisin and should still be soft from the oven." She offered, hoping to at least help him feel a bit better.

"I… I like oatmeal raisin…" Inuyasha said, quietly. His little, red rimmed, gold eyes widening as his tiny lips parted in anticipation.

"C'mon Inuyasha! Mommy has cookies! Maybe you can stay and watch cartoons with me!" Kagome smiled and squeezed his hand. Inuyasha's ears perked up at that, though he was still clearly sad.

"Can we watch Dynomutt, Dog Wonder? Or Scooby Doo? Ooh! Or Hong Kong Phooey? Or even Under Dog?" Inuyasha asked excitedly. Eriko smiled. Inuyasha was clearly a little Inu-hanyou and wasn't ashamed of that.

"Sure! Those are my favorites!" Kagome said, smiling triumphantly as she pulled him into the house. Eriko smiled. Maybe… Just maybe her little Kagome would heal that little boy's heart.

"BEGONE, FOUL DE-MON!" Eriko's father, Shinsuke, bellowed. "GET AWAY FROM MY GRANDDAUGHTER AND GO BACK TO THAT HELL FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!"

"Father! NO!" Eriko screamed, running into her house.

"NO GRAMPS! HE'S MY FRIEND!" Kagome screamed at him, her small, 4 year old body surrounded by her pink miko aura as she stood in front of Inuyasha.

The sight stopped Shinsuke in his tracks. "KAGOME! You cannot be friends with a demon, now MOVE!" Shinsuke was a few feet in front of them, holding up a dispelling sutra in one hand and prayer beads in the other.

"NO GRAMPS! INUYASHA'S MY FRIEND!" Kagome yelled, stomping a tiny foot. Eriko smiled at her daughter's bravery.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. She didn't take her eyes off her grandfather, but she half turned her head towards him. "Please move and let me talk to him."

"But Gramps might hurt you, Inu-kun…" Kagome whispered back, her eyes wide. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the familiar suffix, but he smiled. Maybe he could trust her. She was certainly brave.

"He can't. He doesn't have spiritual power." Inuyasha whispered again, shaking his head. He squeezed her hand in his. "I promise, Kag-chan. I'll be fine. I'm strong." He smiled at her a little bit. Her eyes widened still when he called her Kag-chan, but she relented as she thought about him calling her that.

A 5 year old Inuyasha stood as tall as he could, looking proud. "Old man, neither of those things can protect you. I suggest you put them away. I will not harm your granddaughter or your daughter." Inuyasha glared at Shinsuke. "But if you attack me, or rather, attempt to do so again, Kagome will not have to step between us. I will fight back. And I will win." Eriko nodded at her father's questioning glance. The little one was quite brave. He was all but growling at her father already. His tiny fangs glinting in the fluorescent lighting as he snarled his defiance.

"Little demon, I will allow you to live. But if you ever harm one of my family, you will die by my hand." Shinsuke barked. Sullenly putting away his sutras and prayer beads.

"Keh. You couldn't kill me if you tried old man." Inuyasha scoffed at him.

"Inu-kun. That's enough. Gramps put his things away. No need to taunt him." Kagome admonished. Inuyasha blushed, but nodded his head.

"Say… Little demon… Why were you here?" Shinsuke asked, already losing his anger as he mentally prepared himself for the scolding of a lifetime from his daughter.

"I came to pray at the Goshinboku…"

"Why? Come to repent for all of your misdeeds?"

"No…" Inuyasha's good mood quickly evaporated.

"Father! This is Takahashi Inuyasha! You will show him some kindness!" Eriko growled. At hearing Inuyasha's surname, Shinsuke blanched…

"Oh… I'm terribly sorry…" Shinsuke murmured.

"Why…? You didn't kill her." Inuyasha said, his voice flat.

"C'mon Inuyasha… Let's go get cookies and ice-cream…" Kagome offered softly, trying to cheer up her friend.

"What kind of ice-cream?" Inuyasha asked, dubiously. Eriko smiled. That's her Kagome. Doing what she could to make people happy. She smiled as she watched the two little children walk into the kitchen hand in hand.

~~~~*End Flashback*~~~~

"You wanna come over today? I think there's a Hong Kong Phooey marathon on Boomerang." Kagome asked, smiling as she remembered their favorite show.

"You serious? Will Eriko-sama make us cookies again?" Inuyasha's eyes lit up as he set down the Wacdouble he was about to eat.

"Doesn't she always?" Kagome smiled brightly.

"YES! You and Eriko-sama always make the best cookies!" He crowed happily.

"Is it weird that we're Juniors and we still love Hong Kong Phooey and cookies?" She asked.

"Nope. Hong Kong Phooey is the number 1 super guy. And cookies are always good." He smiled at her.

* * *

_**(A/N:) Okay, so I know for the longest while my stories have all been... Well... Dead... But I decided to revive this one... My computer rising from the grave is also part of it... I will do my best to keep inspired and continue with this story. Also, for any readers of my other stories *coughI'maWHAT!andSamara'sStorycough* I will do my best to update them as well. I'm out of practice as far as writing is concerned but hopefully I'll be able to meet your standards. Thanks for understanding! Love you guys! Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Love and Rockets,**_

_**Savvy**_

_**AKA Maiden of the Silver Fires  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool Misadventures**

Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is my 2nd story, but my first story for Inuyasha. I own absolutely nothing (Songs or characters or places!) but the plot line, and some of that could be debatable! :) Hope you like it!

* * *

~~~~*After School*~~~~

Kagome threw her backpack down in the entryway and ran into her living room, Inuyasha following. "Mama! I'm home!" Kagome called as she flopped onto the couch.

"Mama! I'm home too!" Inuyasha yelled as well as he laid down on top of Kagome, pretending she wasn't there even though she squealed.

"Inu-kun! Off!" Kagome squeaked, trying to push him off of her.

"Man, Eriko-sama! This couch sure is LUMPY!" He yelled as he mashed her into the couch even harder.

"Lumpy, eh?" Kagome laughed and tickled Inuyasha along his ribs, making him howl with laughter.

"ST-STOP!"

"Not until you get OFF!" Kagome pleaded, still tickling him and trying to lever him off of her using her legs. Eventually she maneuvered one under his butt and managed to slide him off of her and onto the space of the couch her feet had previously occupied. "FINALLY! Air! Sweet air!" Kagome laughed, sucking in lungful after lungful of air. She glared at Inuyasha. "And for the record, I am curvaceous, not lumpy!" She thumped her favorite hanyou on the nose.

"Ow! Yeah. You're about as curvaceous as a rectangle!"

"Why you!" Kagome screeched as she tackled him, straddling him around his waist and choking him. Inuyasha grinned, straining his neck muscles slightly so that he wouldn't actually be choked. He put his arms around her waist, his wrists crossed, and stared at her.

"You know, in the 12 years we've been friends, you have never once actually choked me… Why don't you just give up?"

"Because! It! Makes! Me! Feel! Better!" Kagome ground out through gritted teeth as she shook him. She didn't look in his eyes, because if she did, they both knew she'd lose her anger and not be able to concentrate on killing him.

"Well alrighty then…" Inuyasha smirked. After about 10 minutes, she tired and let her arms slide around his neck in a hug as she rested her head on his chest.

"I hate you, Inu-kun…" Kagome whispered as she got comfortable to watch tv with Inuyasha. She slid her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sure you do, Kagome, I'm sure you do." Inuyasha laughed, stroking her silken hair.

"You know, normal moms who see their daughters straddling a boy on the living room sofa would be upset, but me, I just shake my head and bring in cookies and Dr. Pepper…" Eriko smiled at the two of them.

"It's a good thing, too. All this strangling business has made me hungry and thirsty." Inuyasha smiled and removed a pouting Kagome from his lap so he could get at the food and drinks. Eriko laughed and kissed their heads.

"Where's Souta?"

"He's playing over at Sango's with Kohaku."

"Oh, that's right! I think Sango said something about that this morning." Kagome said, smiling. Inuyasha tapped her forehead, smiling.

"Scatterbrain." She flicked one of his ears and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"How was school, you two?" She asked as she sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"Let's see." Kagome began, holding up three fingers and ticking off the day's events on her fingers. "Miroku got mauled by Sango." One down.

"Oh dear." Eriko shook her head.

"Inuyasha and I fought and then he tackled me." Kagome rubbed her back and put a second finger down.

"Oh goodness." This time Eriko sighed.

"And Inuyasha got detention… again." Kagome smiled and let her hands drop into her lap.

"I set off a minor explosion in the science lab and singed off the teacher's eyebrows. Two weeks of cleaning and polishing lab equipment during gym." Inuyasha smiled as he took a huge bite of a cookie and patted Kagome's leg.

"Funny thing is, we were in there for Physics so there was no way he should've been able to create an explosion." Kagome laughed, staring longingly at Inuyasha's cookie.

"You know, one of these days, Kaede is going to get fed up with you and expel you." Eriko smiled at him as she stood and tussled Inuyasha's hair.

"Nah. Kaede loves winning football games too much to do anything to me."

"You're probably right." Eriko nodded. "Well. I'm going to go fix some supper. Are you staying again Inu-kun?"

"If you don't mind, Eriko-sama. Pops is still on a business trip and you know how I get along so well with _him_." Inuyasha said, grimacing as he mentioned his brother.

"Inu-kun, you shouldn't talk about him that way. He's your brother. Even if he is condescending towards you, you should still respect him." Kagome and Eriko said at the same time. They looked at one another and smiled. They seemed to think alike often.

"He's a jerk, but whatever… I'll do what I can." Inuyasha sighed.

"Thank you Inu-kun!" Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly, making him smile too. He held out his cookie, the unbitten side out, for her. She took a bite and stopped for a second. "Something just occurred to me… Have you been training me? Like, in Pavlovian fashion? Rewarding me when I make you happy…?"

"No… You make me happy all by yourself. I saw how you stared at my cookie. I just thought you were being lazy so I gave you a bite of it. It's called sharing, Kagome. Don't be so suspicious." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Admit it. You're in love with him."

"_Dammit, no I am NOT! I love being around him! We've been friends forever and he's my best friend."_

"Uh huh… I don't believe you. We're the same person, after all. I know that, at the very least, you are unsure of your feelings for him… Which means that on some level, you have begun to realize that you do indeed love him. Since nothing has changed between you two, you know the only logical explanation is that you love him."

"_Ugh! Why must my logic be so… logical!"_

"That's a stupid question. It wouldn't be called logic if it was illogical."

"_GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"_

"Ta-ta for now, dear, sweet, self-denying Kagome."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, tapping her on the top of her head.

"Hmm? What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked, blearily.

"I asked you if you wanted to go shower or change before supper." Inuyasha smiled. She'd been far off in her thoughts when he got her attention.

"Yeah. I'll go shower and change. Go sit in my room and pick me out something to wear." Kagome smiled at him and pulled him up the stairs. She pulled out her towel, hair wrap and under things out of a drawer and waited patiently for Inuyasha to pick her clothes out. He chose a flow-y white halter top shirt-dress with random black stripes on it, a baggy, grey, long-sleeved shrug and some matching leggings. She was impressed. "Wow Yash. Maybe those sophistication classes are rubbing off on you after all." It was a favorite outfit of hers because it was cute and comfy at the same time.

"Keh. You wish. I just remember you wearing this one a lot, so you must either like it or like how it looks on you." Inuyasha grumbled, blushing as he handed her the clothes. She smiled at him and took the clothes into the bathroom with her.

Twenty steamy minutes later, Kagome walked into her with her hair piled in a messy up-do, held in place by a clippie, and wearing the outfit of Inuyasha's choosing. She smiled at him when she saw that he was napping on her bed. His fitted black t-shirt was rumpled and his rock hard abs peeped out from between his shirt and his loose fit jeans. His soft silver hair was strewn out on the bed behind him, shining like starlight against the dark abyss of his clothing. He had left his jacket downstairs so his well muscled biceps were in plain sight with his arms crossed like that over his chest. His handsome face was slack and seemed almost childlike against his manly physique. It was odd, seeing something so masculine and anti-girly, yet beautiful in his own way, in Kagome's pink and white bedroom.

"Mmmgome…" Inuyasha murmured, his features lifting with the barest hint of a smile. Kagome held her breath.

"_Did he just say my name? I wonder…"_ She smiled at her sleeping hanyou and knelt down on her pink carpeting, her arms laid on the edge of the bed with her head resting on them.

"Mmmgome… pretty…." Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"_He can't be talking about me!"_

Kagome sighed and laid down on the edge of the bed, hoping to get a nap in before dinner. Suddenly, one of those muscular arms shot out and wrapped around her, unconsciously pulling her close to the boy she had previously been watching sleep. Kagome blushed a deep crimson, but sighed and relaxed in his grip. She draped one arm around his waist and pillowed her head on his chest.

"_Maybe I'll just take a quick nap… I'll surely wake up before he does…"_

It was midnight when he woke up. Inuyasha was stretched out on his side, something small, sweet smelling, and warm was pressed up against him. He was reluctant to open his eyes, but the warm thing was moving and it piqued his curiosity.

Inuyasha slowly opened one lantern like eye and immediately noted that Kagome's digital clock read 12:03 a.m. Well damn… He'd missed supper. As he began to sit up, Inuyasha felt something holding on to him, pulling him back down. He looked down and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Kagome was asleep, holding onto him as one would imagine a lover would. He smirked.

"Someday she will be mine."

"_Maybe…"_

"You didn't resist… Interesting…"

"_Shut up… It's just… She's so beautiful… So perfect… I can see why you would want her for yourself…"_

"For us... You want her too… Don't deny it…"

"_I don't deny it… I just don't feel like owning up to it just yet…"_

"Fair enough… Take your time… But if you don't hurry someone else will snatch her up…" Inuyasha growled and then remembered Kagome who had stirred at his growl…

"_I'll never let anyone take my Kagome from me…"_ He knew what his other voice would say… And he knew the smirk that would come with it… He was arguing with himself after all…

"'My Kagome.'" Oh yeah… There was definitely a smirk. Inuyasha sighed heavily and gently leaned back down, stroking Kagome's hair. He really didn't want to wake her.

"Only one thing to do then…" He murmured, feeling his stomach rumble like an angry demon. He stood, gently picked Kagome up, holding her on his hip as a parent would a sleeping toddler, and crept downstairs. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen and saw a pair of plates wrapped in cellophane on the counter. In between the plates, lay a note.

It read:

"_I left dinner out for you two. I hope you enjoyed your nap. Go back to bed at a decent hour. I've already gone to bed, because I have to go to Kyoto for the next week or so to help Gramps out with some permits and things. Souta is coming along too. Be good. I'll kiss you both goodbye in the morning. I love you both._

_All my love and more,_

_Mama_

_P.S. - Inu-kun, take good care of our Kagome. I've called your family and arranged for you to stay here with her while I'm gone. Your brother wants to bring over your clothes, so just go over in the morning to get them, because we both know how Sesshy-kun is. Protect Kagome, like I know you will. Again, all my love."_

Inuyasha smiled to himself. He like the sound of 'our Kagome.' He managed to hold Kagome up with one arm as he unwrapped one of the plates. When he did, he smiled. There were lamb cutlets, rice, and some tuna. It was one of his favorite meals. The only thing that beat it was ramen. Inuyasha grunted to himself, it was harder than he thought to use chopsticks with his left hand. He shifted Kagome a little and he smiled. He finished what he wanted to of the food and picked up both plates and put them in the fridge.

His hunger sated, he walked into the living room and turned on his favorite movie, V for Vendetta, to keep him occupied while waiting for sleep to come. He'd read the graphic novel at least a dozen times and had seen the movie way more times than he cared to remember. He and Kagome had an annual celebration on November 5th by watching the movie together. For Halloween, Inuyasha had even gone as V and Kagome as Evey. They'd been the hit of Sango's annual costume party. He laid down on the couch with Kagome on top of him, pulled a blanket over them and smiled as he listened to V's prose. He fell asleep before V had rescued Evey from Jordan Tower.

* * *

**_(A/N:)__ Okay so I just loved this chapter! I got all on a V for Vendetta high and just felt like filling this chapter with fluff as their feelings grow for eachother. It's a neat chapter though because it gives you a look at their everyday lives. Anyways, I'm happy I updated so quickly and whatnot! As always please review and a huge thank you to everyone!_**

**_Love and Rockets,_**

**_Savvy_**

**_AKA Maiden of the Silver Fires  
_**


End file.
